The green eyed monster
by JustMeAndMyKeyboard
Summary: A story I wrote for another site that I've adapted for here. Set just after season 1. Skye is used to leaning on May when she needs support. Now that Jemma needs May too, Skye is terrified she's going to be abandoned again. Will May be able to convince her that won't ever happen? I added an extra chapter on request
1. Chapter 1

Skye lay on her bed and watched through the open doors of both her own and Jemma's pods to see May pulling the covers up around a sleeping Jemma. Skye's eyes narrowed as she felt a deep rage build within her. She twisted herself round in her bed to face the wall so she didn't have to see the pair together. Skye couldn't help but feel jealous watching them, even though Jemma was her friend. She didn't want Jemma to have the same relationship with May that she did, that almost maternal like bond. She didn't want to share, she'd spent her whole damn life having to share. Why couldn't Jemma talk to her own damn mom? She desperately wanted to let some of the anger out. To punch a hole in the wall or throw a tantrum or just…something. But Skye knew if she did May would get mad at her, and even though Skye was angry with her right now and didn't particularly want to talk to her, she didn't like it when May was mad at her. All Skye wanted was to be loved, like she never had been as a child growing up. She was terrified that love would be taken from her. Watching May with Jemma made her worried that it was beginning to happen. Just as she had started to open up to her, allow herself to be vulnerable… Skye felt a tear trickle down her cheek. She hastily wiped it away. She would not allow herself to cry.

Footsteps told her that May had finished checking on Jemma and was coming to see if she was still awake. Skye pretended to be asleep, but she should have known May was too smart to fall for that.

"I know you're awake." May said gently. "What's wrong? Normally you're desperate for us to chat before you go to sleep."

"I don't want to talk to you." Skye spat bitterly. May was a little taken aback, it wasn't like Skye to be either so angry or so bold. May had an inkling she knew what was wrong, but she wanted to hear it from Skye. She moved right into the little room, shutting the door behind her to give them some privacy. May then sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why would that be Skye?" She asked gently. Skye stayed stubbornly silent. She didn't have the words to tell May exactly how she felt. The horrid mix of fear, jealousy, betrayal and anger. So the best she could do was ignore her, try and hurt her a little and hope May understood that was her way of showing her how she was feeling. "Come on Skye." May encouraged her. "Don't deliberately upset me." Still, Skye stayed silent. May sighed, deciding it was time to call her bluff. "Well alright then, be in a huff all night." May got up and walked towards the door.

"Why am I not good enough for you?" Skye whimpered as May's hand closed round the door handle. May released her hold and turned back around to see Skye still curled in a ball facing the wall. "You've barely been there for me for days because you've been with her. She has her own damn mom she can call if she's feeling down. Who do I have May? Nobody. Now even you're choosing her over me. Is she a better agent than I am, or did you just get bored of me?" Through all the anger and the bitterness, May could hear the wavering in Skye's voice that told her she was holding back tears. May knew that Skye would have trouble adjusting to having to share her time with May with Jemma. She knew Skye would worry she was being replaced. It was just going to take a lot of love, patience and reassurance to make sure she knew that wasn't the case. At the end of the day May was responsible for Jemma's wellbeing too. She couldn't have traumatised agents performing missions.

"Well first off, let's try and take the venom out of our voice when we talk about Jemma." May said gently as she sat back down on the edge of Skye's bed. She gently placed a hand on Skye's shoulder, ignoring her attempt to pull away. She knew Skye was just testing how long it would take for her to break and say she couldn't deal with her problems anymore, that she was too difficult. So May was determined to show Skye she could pull as hard as she wanted, May was not going to let her go. That's what Skye needed most of all- the assurance that for once she'd put her trust and love in the right person, that they weren't going to leave her. "Second of all, know this: Jemma is not going to replace you. Yes, she needs me right now too and that means you'll each have to share my time, but it doesn't mean I care about her or her problems anymore than you. She just needs me more because she's been through a lot recently…"

"What about what I've been through?" Skye whispered sadly. "What about when I need you and you're with h…Jemma? Right now it feels like you care more about Jemma than me." Skye wiped away a couple of stray tears with her sleeve. "You can say that you won't get bored of me now." Skye mumbled against her pillow. "Soon you will get bored of me and my issues, everyone does eventually…"

"Skye look at me." May said firmly. She had to snap Skye out of this before she did something reckless, May knew how Skye's mind worked, and if she felt like she was going to be replaced she was likely to hurt herself. When Skye refused to move May took her shoulder and gently but firmly flipped her round. She moved right over Skye so she had little choice but to look at May. "I am not going to 'get bored of you and your issues'. I care about you, even though you can be incredibly stubborn and you aren't very good at opening up until your emotions explode everywhere." She said with a loving smile. "It's all part of what makes you, you, and I wouldn't change you for the world. You are loved, Skye. I just care about Jemma too. You have the chance here to have someone who understands almost exactly how you feel. Are you really going to throw it away over jealousy and fear?" Skye looked up at May, not knowing what to say. She didn't want to be jealous of Jemma. She didn't want to be frightened that May would forget about her, but she was. May sighed gently and took Skye into her arms, allowing her to soak her shirt with her tears. It was just going to take Skye time to adapt to the new situation. But May wouldn't let either of the girls down, she would walk them both through this. She'd be with them every step of the way.


	2. Chapter 2

_Someone asked me to write a sequel to this story. As the original already had one I thought, heck, why not post it here too?_

Weeks went by, and Skye's insecurity only grew. May did her best to split her time evenly Skye and Jemma along with all three having to complete their duties for SHIELD, but no matter what she did it didn't seem like it was ever enough for Skye.

Skye just didn't have the words to express how she felt to May. She had never been very good at speaking about her feelings, and May knew that and did her best to be patient with her. The problem was, this often led to Skye having a massive emotional outburst when she could no longer keep it in, much like she had done the night she finally told May spending so much more time with Jemma. May knew right now Skye was a ticking time bomb, waiting to go off. There was nothing she could do except wait. The cold distance Skye was giving her was a major telltale sign that an explosion was fast approaching. May hoped by keeping her own distance in return and giving Jemma the attention she desperately needed as she dealt with her feelings over the situation with Fitz she could speed up the process and get the outburst over and done with. Once Skye's emotions were out in the open again May had a better shot at reassuring her that she going to be abandoned.

That wasn't how Skye saw things at all. Skye just saw May breaking her promise and getting bored of her, spending more and more time with Jemma and gradually shutting her off. Skye had never felt so heartbroken or betrayed. She had tried to be a good friend and colleague to Jemma and accept that she couldn't have May all to herself, but it was just so hard. Skye had been so used to it just being her and May that she couldn't help but feel mad at Jemma for coming in and wrecking it all. She couldn't help but feel like she hadn't been good enough, couldn't help but feel used and now she was being replaced. Like when May needed to be needed, Skye was there and was handy. But now Skye felt like May had found someone new and more exciting in Jemma and she was just tossed to the side. The easiest way Skye felt for her to deal with the pain was to freeze herself off from May, to pretend that she didn't care and then maybe one day her heart would stop hurting. If she started to freeze her off, it made Skye feel like she had some control over the situation, made her feel just that little bit less vulnerable.

But then May started to stop pushing her into interacting. She was giving up on her. Skye didn't no what to do, she had made her bed, and now she had to lie in it. But every night she was curl up in a ball and she just wanted to be able to talk with May like they used to...but every night she was left alone again. May was waiting for Skye to come to her, it didn't matter with what emotion, just so that they could sort things out. But Skye just didn't have the words for her to express how she was feeling or why she was acting the way she was. For Skye it felt like things would never be the same between them, like she'd lost May forever.


End file.
